Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 January 2017
12:54 Hello 12:55 anyone on? 01:21 is this alive 01:22 nope 01:40 Well, Howdy there. 01:40 *burp* 01:41 Hi. 01:41 Howdy! 01:41 hi 01:41 Sup? 01:41 no 01:42 Thread:846175 Kinda disappointed. XD 01:43 Excuse me Jackninja5? 01:43 I have a question in pm 01:43 OK. 01:48 any chance of Plants vs. Zombies coming out for Nintendo Switch because EA is working with Nintendo... but Why FIFA? 01:48 There are two possible answers 01:48 One is yes 01:48 Two is no 01:48 hiiiiiiiiiiiii 01:48 Howdy! 01:48 hi 01:49 I'm back after a long time! It's good to be back 01:49 Hi. 01:49 Welcome back. 01:51 IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD 01:51 >:D 01:52 Not for long 01:52 No it isnt 01:52 Shaddup, nub. (troll) @SE12 01:52 What? the main point of PVZ Wiki chat is to be dead... but yeah me chatting sounds like a "the end of the world". 01:52 what made this die even 01:52 idk 01:52 you? 01:53 I missed some stuff 01:53 :c 01:53 Discord is blamed by most. 01:53 oh... 01:53 eh 01:54 That... Skype clon- I mean, brother 01:54 eh 01:54 what what? 01:54 Discord is better than Skype. :P 01:54 inb4 people call me as Skype cuz my old profile pic 01:54 So much has happened 01:54 Just joking :p 01:55 Idk I havent tried that yet 01:56 Oh my god 01:56 I just realized I'm on wikia for almost 3 years 01:57 I'm nearly on for 5. 01:57 1 year hear 01:57 *here 01:57 feck 02:03 Aaaand its ded 02:03 (Ded) 02:04 umm... plants are the Zombies so yeah. the users with plant avatar are zombies (Technically!) 02:04 no 02:04 See? I said it won't be alive for long 02:04 It's alive you 02:04 no u 02:04 I'm a Zombie-Plant, what do you expect? 02:05 no, you are human (troll) 02:06 and, you're a nub (Troll) . @specialedition12 02:06 You are so rp right now, talking about sides and ....yeah, you get ti (happy) 02:07 PvZH level? 02:07 you too (troll) @Drybone 02:07 @Matau what level? Multiplayer? 02:08 Yeah 02:08 22 02:08 I'm stuck at 30 02:08 I don't play as much so 13 02:08 My PVZH Level? hmm... i can't predict what my level is because my grandfather uninstalled the app on his phone 02:08 stuck 13 02:08 gg 02:08 "StupidStupidStupidStupid" 02:11 ... Well... 02:17 well... Specialedition12 is still a nub and deal with it. (Cool) 02:17 and you too. deal with it B) 02:20 You're both nubs. End of story. :P 02:21 Moral of the story: we are all nubs :P 02:21 True. Everyone is a Nub 02:28 well... 02:31 Did anybody'send PvZ2 game freeze after completing a level. 02:31 It happen to me until I turned wifi off. 02:32 Also when I did a piñata party in BWB there were sun sprites.O_of 02:47 test 03:52 and ded 06:21 Test 12:07 Primal Rafflesia's Almanac is the stupid almanac ever 12:10 Phan? 12:11 Help me with those images: and 12:14 Man 12:14 ... 12:15 WHAT? 12:15 Im doing it 12:17 Thanks 12:21 Done 12:24 (missile toe) test 12:31 Hive 12:32 .... hive 12:34 hi 12:34 hive ra 12:34 So I left my guild 12:35 I'm going to make a new one and be more careful 12:35 gtg 12:35 bive... 12:35 I h8 how my dad installed TeamViewer on my PC 12:35 -_- 12:35 What does it do? 2017 01 19